


Ride 'em Cowboy

by Extrabisexual



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Consentacles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, deepthroating a tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrabisexual/pseuds/Extrabisexual
Summary: Eddie rides Venom.





	Ride 'em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> They said they would revoke my monsterfucker card if I didn't write this

Tonight Venom has made the effort to form a whole body, legs and all, so Eddie is making sure they know how much he appreciates it. He's sitting in their lap making out with them on the couch. Eddie is kissing and giving kitten licks to their leviathan tongue. His hands are exploring their torso, enjoying the smoothe oily muscles. It doesn't actually look like a human's. At first glance it seems right, but they're too misshaped, like coils wrapped in silly putty. Eddie loves it. He especially loves how big Venom usually makes themselves, how small and precious it make him feel.

Venom's attention is mostly on Eddie's ass, as usual. One hand is massaging his butt through his jeans while the other slides up his hoodie. They're more careful after accidentally destroying three pairs of underwear and two different pants in a similar fashion. Oddly enough Eddie's hoodie has remained unharmed.

Venom pulls their tongue back in to gently nibble his neck. "**Do you like this, Eddie?**" They ask as they wrap their tongue around him, not tight enough to choke him but enough to be very noticeable. Eddie gives a breathy sigh "yes." Venom's chuckle makes their whole body vibrate and draws high pitched moan from Eddie.

"**Are you ready? You want me to make you feel good?**" They know the answer, but Eddie begging for them is the best.

"P-please" He chokes out.

"**Take your pants off**" They let go of his neck, and Eddie slides off their lap, and tries to stand on shaky legs. Venom has their arm draped over the back of the couch and their other hand resting on their thigh. Eddie is connected to them by thin tendrils that easily phase through his jeans. Venom eyes him hungrily as Eddie unbuttons his pants; he tries not to fidget under their intense gaze, but then their massive cock forms and they start to casually stroke it while watching him. A little precome drips out of his still clothed penis. His pants are still around his knees and he's staring directly at Venom's dick. It's bigger than most humans, but lacks the finer details. Eddie is certainly not complaining.

"**If you want to sit on it, then take off your clothes, Eddie**" They say. He blushes and finishes taking off his pants. He starts taking off his hoodie, but -

"**Not that. I like it.**" He shivers. What Venom likes about it is beyond him, but he likes how they look at him. "**You look so good, Eddie**" They croon. "**I can feel how much you want me to stretch you open. Make everyone here know how you only want me. How I make you scream. I bet you could come without any help. Just fucking yourself on my cock.**" Venom's dick dribbles a little and they swipe the tip, all while looking at Eddie. (He's pretty sure symbiotes don't fuck and Venom made it just for him. That's romantic and hot.)

He quickly pushes his boxers off and groans when his penis smacks his belly. "Please fuck me, Venom. I need you" Their laugh feels like it shakes the walls. They pull him into their lap again and lets him grind against their dick. Eddie's looks comically small compared to Venom's, but that's ok since he likes them bigger.

They trail a clawed hand down his crack. They dulled it enough so it won't hurt, and it's still smooth and slippery that it sinks in easy. The first ring of muscle tenses at first, but relaxes a second later. "Feels good" Eddie praises and rocks into the gentle pushes. "Please." Venom runs their other hand on the front of the hoodie, feeling the fabric against Eddie's chest. It's so soft and Eddie looks so cute.

Venom hums and their tongue slithers down his throat. They suppress his gag reflex. Personally they enjoy feeling him choke, but Eddie doesn't and prefers the smoothe slide in. He flattens his tongue and tries to give the best blowjob to his boyfriend's tentacle tongue while they prep him. Soon Venom stops and pulls his fingers out. **Think you're ready for me?** They ask. Their voice is somehow rougher. Eddie manages not to come right then and there. He nods his head frantically and grips their shoulders for the ride in.

Venom takes both hands and guides Eddie's hole for their dick. There's little resistance. They're smooth, slick, and did a great job prepping him. Eddie groans as Venom bottoms out. They intentionally avoiding his prostate till later, right now they slowly move in and out, driving Eddie mad. It's too slow and he's pretty sure Venom is teasing him. They know how to make him come, and this isn't it. But he knows better than to grab his dick from past experience, so he settles for moaning loudly as possible.

**Impatient, are we?** Their mental voice booms in his head. They're laughing him. **Are you going to be good? Let me fuck until you can't walk?** He moans again.

Venom has done this several times before, but it never gets old. And Eddie who is so smart and clever never catches on despite Venom doing this almost every week. What a sexy idiot. Tonight, they got a new plan.

Eddie groans and Venom lifts him up until only the tip is in. They widen their dick and pull Eddie back down while thrusting up, aiming for his sweet spot. He screams and bites down. They snarl as if it actually hurt and quickly pull out their tongue; Eddie groans at the sudden emptiness in his mouth.

Venom growls. They grab his chin and force him to face them. "**Thought you said you were going to be good? You bit us**" It's fake anger and Eddie knows this, but sometimes they like to threaten him with not coming for hours. They have made good on this before.

"S-sorry" He tries to apologise but it's a little hard thinking when he just got skewered. It feels like it's in his throat. "I'll I'll be good, _please_ let me come!" He begs as they look into his eyes.

"**Maybe we shouldn't. Only good boys come, Eddie. You haven't been good**" He squirms, the cock is laying right on his prostate, but it's not moving. "**If you're so eager, then maybe you should do it yourself.**"

He whines, but accepts his fate. Venom isn't helping him tonight. His legs are shaky, but he gets a decent rhythm going. After a few minutes and just to be an asshole, Venom makes ridges when Eddie sits down. A glob of precome comes out, and he moans loudly. Their cock feels like it's in their throat, alien jizz is leaking out, and now it has ridges. It's too big and good, so Eddie whines.

"_Please!_ Venom" He begs. "It's too much" They laugh and their whole body vibrates just enough to push him over the edge. He comes all over their stomach. Relief washes over him. He tries not to move too much, his ass is still sensitive. Venom wipes his come off with their hand and holds it to his face.

"**Lick**" Eddie obeys. They shove two messy fingers into his mouth and he tries to clean everything off. Drool rolls down his chin, and he just focuses on the sensation in his mouth. "**Good boy**" Venom praises and Eddie feels so warm inside. "**Are you going to let me come inside you?**"

Eddie shivers. He's tired but he wants to be good for Venom. He nods. Venom takes their fingers out and kisses him. They grab his hips and bounce him up and down. When they do come a few thrusts later, they growl and Eddie moans as their load shoots into him.

"Fuck"

"**We just did**"

"Asshole. Was that good?" Eddie asks. He doesn't particularly feel like moving, or cleaning up come from the floor when it drips out of him.

"**_Very_ We love you**"

"Love you too, V"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it ended wierd. I wrote this instead of sleeping


End file.
